Digidestined Civil War Preview
by Insanity outcast
Summary: This is a preview of a story I will soon be coming out with called Digimon Adventure 03, The Digidestined Civil War.This will be my first fic so any advice or ideas would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first fic so any advice or ideas would be appreciated .

* * *

><p><strong>The digidestined have saved the world many times and have brought piece to both worlds.<strong>

**But now one of them falls. **

**Now the digidestined must choose a side.**

**One side trying to conquer both worlds in the name of darkness, the other trying to save them in the name of light.**

**Who Will Win **_**THE DIGIDESTINED CIVIL WAR **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and yes there will be couples in the story ( Koumi included ). Now for the second preview of** The Digidestined Civil War**

* * *

><p><strong>In the scramble for power both sides recreate crests for their champions.<strong>

**This gives neither side a clear advantage. **

**In one last desperate scramble for power both sides create great crests.**

**The darkness creates the crest of darkness which in bodies all of its power.**

**The light creates three great crests.**

**Will the great crests be enough to change the outcome of ****The Digidestined Civil War.**


	3. Chapter 3 the Dark Digidestined King

Ok so to answer your questions yes I am going to include the crests from the first series as well as creating crests to be their opposites. In this preview I will be introducing the main antagonist In the story. He was one of the digidestined and it's not that hard to goes which on.

In the dark ocean. In a palace he had recently _liberated _from Dragomon stood a young man. HE was dressed in a black cloak and wore a crown embedded with the crest of darkness. As he stood looking out over the dark ocean he allowed his mind to wonder and it returned to the question that haunted his mind and soul.

"Am I doing the right thing"

"Is this way I would have done when I was still …. no that was another life. I am the Dark Digidestined King now.

Light, light was what had driven him to this ,it was light that had causes him agony and torment.

If light had caused him so much pain than how could it be the right path.

And there is only one other option darkness, And as the master of darkness he would destroy light.


	4. Chapter 4 the three great crests

Sorry its taking so long but the story will be out this _preview _of **the Digidestined Civil War** I will be introducing two of my three heroes. As I said in the second _preview_ the light would great 3 great crests. My heroes are there holders.

* * *

><p>Kari looked out over a destroyed city ,but she hardly seemed to notice the charred ruble and flames she was searching ,she had to find him.<p>

"Kari" called a voice behind her. She turned around to see Willis running towards her." Did you find him" Kari asked her voice full of desperation."No" Willis reports sadly. Kari silently resumed her search of the city.

She had to find him, he was the only one brave enough to stand up to the indescribable terror of Darknessmon, the one who had given the others time to escape, the one she cared about more than anyone else.

"Look", Willis yelled pointing at a pile of ruble as golden light started to shine from the pile,suddenly the ruble was pushed away as a pillar of golden light shot into the sky. At it's center was a young man who was slowly rising.

It was then that Kari noticed that Willis was glowing white and she was glowing a light pink."Shall we" asked Willis."Lets" , Kari said in confirmation as the two shot into the sky to join there conrad. and in the sky the crests of these three shown.

The crest of light.

The crest of destiny.

And the crest of…** This and much more to be reviled in ****The Digidestined Civil War.**

* * *

><p>So there you have it the crests of light and destiny are 2 of the three great crests, what do you think the third great crest is Speak up and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The DigiDestined Civil War comes out in 9 hours(applause) that's four pm today.I feel bad about leaving this as an unfinished preview story so I won't, I will be instead using this story to talk about my original characters. A big thanks to Zeobide274 who helped me a lot. Now for the copy rightt issues

I do not own digimon or there characters however I do own the persona of the dark digidestined king, the crest of darkness ,and my original digimon and characters. If you want to use them just ask.

now one final preview

* * *

><p>Gennai stood in the Digidestined camp watching as the digidestined and others of his kind rushed into battle Gennai stood with his usual calm expression even though he was full of rage. He deserved to fight for the digital world just as his counterparts and the digidestined were doing. He deserved the sweet relief of battle. The white hooded man felt his are turn to a deep depression. Why was he the one who always had to survive. Why did they put such a burden on him after all he had done,<p>

Gennai's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a knightmon approaching Joe from behind sword raised.

Gennai smiled, it looked as if he was going to see battle ran towards the knightmon who now had his sword raised above the blue varied boy.

Suddenly he brought the sword down towards joe's knightmon stopped and looked towards it's stomach only to see a sword sticking out of his abdomen. He raised his head before dissolving into data leaving Joe painfully unaware of the situation


End file.
